conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyonism
Lyonism is the christian religion based on the values of Alaxander Lyon, also known as Saint Lyon. Alexander Lyon was heavily praised by his soldiers, so much so that, after his death, the people of Saint Lyon, declared that he was a new saint and the inspiration for the sect of Christianity, which became known as Lyonism. History Teachings There are a number of teachings that define Lyonism. Each of these define a practitioner of Lyonism. Science in Religion Lyonism has held a unique stance regarding science. Unlike other religions, Lyonism advocated for the expansion of ones understanding, going so far as to require people to explore existence for the truths of the universe and to not discard any theory, unless it could be directly disproven. The truth of the Universe must be explored from all frames of reference, thusly, no belief, not yet disproven in its entirely, must be respected, never punished. No man may lay claim to a complete understanding of God's infinite universe, therefore, no belief shall be rejected on popularity or intellect alone. -Alexander Lyon, Book of Saint Lyon Life Lyonism has a strict definition of life as being from conception until natural death, going so far as to specify No man, woman, nor child may suffer death at the hands of another human being, not in an act of 'mercy', nor as an act of revenge, nor as a spontaneous act nor planned act, nor as a means to prevent birth. The only exception is Only when the life of one human being is being threatened by another, through intent or through actions, may the act of killing be justified. Death Lyonism teaches that there are three realms beyond the realms of Earth. These realms are Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. Heaven is where God, his angels, all Saints, and those who have passed through purgatory successfully. Purgatory is described as a place of judgement, where one's actions are judged. Through a serious of trials, unique to each person, a person may be judged worthy of Heaven, or condemned to Hell. Hell is a place of eternal torment. It is believed that each person would be subjected to a personal Hell, from which, a person is tormented eternally. Marriage Lyonism maintains that marriage is sacred ceremony between one male and one female. It is maintained that marriage has the ultimate goal of producing offspring. Slavery Lyonism maintains that all mankind share the right to be free from ownership of any other human being. This teaching directly prohibits slavery in all of its forms. The justification given for this teaching is that only God is worthy of owning mankind, as its creator, yet he instead chose to give his finest creation free will. Theft Lyonism has a strict definition of ownership, specifying that anything not specifically granted to any person is considered theft. Adultery Lyonism defines Adultery as the intimate relations between any two unmarried persons of any gender. Mass It is maintained that the attendance of Mass on Sunday is mandatory for all persons, as long as health and weather permits. Calendar The Lyon Calendar, established in 1400, in the official calendar used by the Union of Saint Lyon and the Lyonist religion. Using astronomy, the calendar calculated a year to be 365.2564 days. Each year consists of five months of 37 days and 5 months of 36 days, alternating between each other. Avery four years, a day is added to the last month of the year. In addition, every 625 years, four days are added to the last month of the year, on top of any other additions. The ten months were Martius, Aprilis, Maius, Junius, Quintilis, Sextilis, September, October, November, and December. Bible The Lyonist Bible consists of five books, including the Book of Saint Lyon, the Book of God, the Book of Creation, the Book of Law, and the Book of Worship. The Book of Saint Lyon The Book of Saint lyon is a section of the Lyonist Bible, consisting of 100,000 words over 500 verses. This book details the teachings of Saint Lyon. This is the first book in the Lyonist Bible and the longest. This book is the only one directly written by Saint Lyon himself, who completed this book only three days before he died of old age. The Book of God The Book of God is a section of the Lyonist Bible, consisting of 88,000 words over 400 verses. This book details the Lyonist interpretation of the christian New Testament, specifically, those teachings by Jesus Christ and his followers. This book has the teachings summarized and placed into a framework perfect for the time in which the Lyonist Bible was written. Book of Creation The Book of Creation is a section of the Lyonist Bible, consisting of 75,000 words over 350 verses. This book details the Lyonist interpretation of the christian Old Testament, specifically, those of the book of first five books of the Catholic Bible. This book has the teachings summarized and placed into a framework perfect for the time in which the Lyonist Bible was written. "In the Beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth. This Earth was but an empty void. On the First Day, God commanded the Heavens to shine down upon the Earth, thus the Earth was bathed in a Holy Light. God then separated the light from the darkness. On the Second Day, God commanded the void to be separated into the sea and land, granting a sky to moderate between the two. On the Third Day, God created all plants. On the Fourth Day, God created the stars, moons, and planets, placing them around the Earth. On the Fifth Day, God created all sea-creatures and birds to rule the seas and the skies. On the Sixth Day, God created all land-creatures, including Mankind, who God made in his image. On the Seventh Day, God rested, giving Mankind dominion over the Earth in his name." -Lyonist version of the Creation Story, Book of Creation Book of Law The Book of Law is a section of the Lyonist Bible, consisting of 50,000 words over 500 different verses. This book contains all laws and customs that all Lyonists are required to uphold. There are 500 rules and laws governing the Lyonist religion. Most notable provisions in this book include a complete ban on abortion, homosexuality, bestiality, and slavery. Book of Worship The Book of Worship is a section of the Lyonist Bible, consisting of 10,000 words over 100 verses. This book gives great detail into the standards of worship and the requirements and guidelines for specific ceremonies, including Mass. This book was made as a guide as to how the Clergy should act and conduct Lyonist affairs. This book was added as a means to ensure the standardization of religious practices.